The Saints, The Law
by sorry4beingstupid
Summary: Detective Zac Zavenieser dreams of one day catching The Saints. On his journey, he meets a Saint, which takes a turn of crime, action, and adventure. Leaving the detective in a different perspective, as he is still signed on the case of catching The 3rd Street Saints. (Set after SR: TT)
1. The 3rd Street Criminals

**Where to start? I've been busy and life keeps catching up with me, so that's another apology for people that have been waiting. Also, when you see this I may have deleted 'An Unpleasant Meet.' Trust me, I'm sad about it. But, I started getting lost to where I was going, and I went the wrong lane basically. So, I did a restart, which is now. I have received help from MisterMagic25, and I really thank him for that, so go check out his stories if you have time, it's a very grand read. As always, hope you enjoy. Feedback would be wonderful. **

* * *

><p>"Gas prices seem to finally drop a bit, but not too much to make a difference. But, let's move to something more interesting which is, The 3rd Street Saints that seem to be growing more than ever here in Steelport!" awed a voice that came from the radio.<p>

Zac shook his head in annoyance and changed the radio station to a lively rock station that left him in a happier state. He was not in the right mood to hear about The Saints, since their killings cause him to have more work. He despised more work. It left him tired and stressed out. A way for him to be negative.

In his line of working as a police detective, he had never seen a gang rise to celebrities. It was the opposite. Gangs were infamous, gangs should be hated, or even feared. But, The Saints, they are loved, kids want to be them, adults want autographs, Zac, well, he wants them to be caught. But, he cannot have that happen. In reality, it would take a million years to have that.

Zac began to re-focus on his assignment as he parked in front of a crime scene, which was all blocked off by police officers. There were officers on every other corner, watching out for journalists and photographers catching a flick at the gruesome scene. Zac grabbed his gun and badge that were on the dashboard inside his car. He slowly exited his car and walked up to the 'Crime Scene' tape, he showed his badge to the officer guarding the tape.

"You can pass." said the police officer with a sigh, hinting that he was tired of standing there all morning. Zac nodded his head and began to proceed on, grabbing the tape and putting it over his head, walking through over the boundary.

Zac looked at the scene, bloody, violent, and bullets everywhere. 'Unbelievable.' he whispered to himself. Another group mass murder of gang members. These seemed like new gang members. All dressed in suits as if they were working for the president. Their deaths could be works of The Saints. Typical.

Zac slowly walked around the bodies, making sure he didn't ruin his shoes on somebody elses' blood. He glanced around the scene, there were cars that had bullet holes through them, machine gun bullets possibly. Someone could've been on a killing spree. Sucks for the dead, Zac thought, their cars were totaled.

The only thing that stood out was they didn't have typical, 'ghetto', hydraulic cars. But, black SUVs, and fancy expensive cars.

These people aren't gangsters, concluded Zac.

Taking a deep breath, Zac walked away from the crime scene as he made mental notes to himself. There's nothing more to see there. He needs to get back to the police station. He walked back to his car and looked at the scene once more. With one sigh, he drove away.

As Zac was driving, something felt peculiar, out of place. He looked around, nothing, he glanced at his sideview mirror and wrinkled his brows as he concentrated on the SUV behind him. Nothing too out of the picture. But, the feelings Zac was getting in his guts made a huge pit in his stomach.

Surprises filled him when a purple Saints truck drove into the SUV behind him. It didn't push over the SUV, but angered the man behind the wheel. He drove faster and was right behind Zac, he panicked and drove faster, trying to get out of the situation.

The SUV drove faster and turned to the left, being right beside Zac. The Saints' truck accelerated to the left, and was now beside the SUV, soon, it veered into the SUV. The SUV loses it's grip and begins to go out of control, running into Zacs' car, making him flip over.

"Shit!" yelled Zac as he felt his car flip over into the middle of an intersection.

He was in shock as he shook himself awake. All he saw was blur, and bullets flying. He knew what was happening, but it seemed surreal. He felt like an actor out of a typical action movie.

The Saints must've exited their truck and began to shoot at the dark, black, SUV. Men in dark black suits also exited their car and began to shoot. A firefight broke out right between Zac.

There were screams of scared people, and sounds of cars crashing as they try to dodge bullets. Shouting began to follow, as the men in suits called out for back-up, and The Saints continued on shooting, as The Leader bragged on how wonderful he was at killing, and aiming.

Zac began to undo his seatbelt, wanting to run out of his car before it was too late. As the belt was undone, He fell out of the seat and onto the broken glass. He glanced at his mirror, that was barely hanging on, and saw that he had a small deep wound on his forehead, which caused blood to drip down his face.

"God dammit." cursed Zac as he touched his wound. A small burning sensation lingered, causing him to shut his eyes in pain.

He looked out his passenger seat window. Nobody was there. He questioned himself, could it be safe to go out? He has to, the last thing he wants is to die in an explosion.

Zac crawled out of the passenger seat door, kicking the door to open it fully. Zac laid out on the asphalt as he got out. He looked to his right and saw that dead bodies were everywhere. Grand, thought Zac, just grand. He looked to his left and saw The Saints round up around their truck, each one of them entering in.

Looks like their job is done, thought Zac. As people were waiting to get in the truck, Zac looked around, seeing if The Leader was near, which he wasn't. As The Leader was in the driver seat, ready to go. As he was looking, a brunette was staring back at him, with a pistol in her hand, making her look more dangerous than she already was. Zac stared back until the brunette shrugged him off and entered the truck.

"More work." breathed Zac as he sat up and watched The Saints drive off. He got up and heard ambulance sirens going off. "Thanks, thanks alot." he said sarcastically to himself getting up and limping away.


	2. Getting Started

**The start will be a bit slow but, things will start pacing a bit faster soon. You will be introduced to one enemy in this story, who's a major part, so watch out for that. Hope you enjoy, and make sure to leave a review. **

* * *

><p>A paramedic felt around Zac's ribs as he winces in pain. It felt sore, with a small stabbing pain following each touch. The time that passed felt like forever, making Zac look at his phone to see his clock. Causing the paramedic to repeatedly inform him not to take out his phone. Zac gave up and waited patiently for the paramedic to speak about his ribs.<p>

"Yeah," agrees the paramedic to himself as he nods his head. "It's not broken. But, you should rest a little."

Zac sighs with disappointment, he was happy that his ribs weren't broken, but the paramedic saying that didn't take away the pain. He stood up from the step of the ambulance and looked around. He was at least glad that his deep cut on his forehead was cared for. Still, the pain came and went. Something he had to temporarily live with.

"Thanks." said Zac quietly, as he glanced at the paramedic behind him.

The paramedic finished putting away his kit, and looked up at him. "Yep."

Zac began to stroll around the scene, news reporters were covering the latest details of the shootout. He turned to Jane Valderamma and saw her staring straight at the camera, with a cold, serious look upon her face. Ordinary faces of news reporters around scenes where death was involved. Her nasal voice sounded the same though, which came to mind that it seemed her voice never changed character. A bit boring, but somehow people endured it, if they were ever in pain listening to her.

Zac felt his cellphone ring in his pocket, which caused him jump, forgetting that he had his cellphone with him. He walked to somewhere quieter and grabbed his cellphone without looking at the contact, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Where in the world are you?" questioned his work buddy, Shane Taylor. His serious tone hints the amount of trouble Zac could possibly be in.

"Did you not even hear the news?" scoffed Zac, as if it were obvious. "You know, it's unbelievable if you guys don't even know what happened to me. I could've died!", he on purposely whined, as a joke.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened." answered Shane, truthfully.

"I was caught in a shooting." sighed Zac. "You know what, I'm coming, I'll be there soon."

"You better, there's some dickish cops here thinking that you are out slackin'." informed Shane.

The line clicked off and Zac put his cellphone back in his pocket. He tried finding the nearest cab, which he succeeded in. Sunset came as he reached the police station. It's been a hell of a day, he wouldn't be surprised if someone started more chaos into his work life. It'd be thing he signed up for, though he doesn't make much money.

Zac entered the police station, waving at other cops as they leave or walk around the station. He made it to his desk, which he found Shane by, to his own delight.

Shane was leaning back on Zac's desk, with his arms crossed. His dark blonde hair shined a bit from the lighting. His dark brown eyes complimenting the color of his hair. With his dark blonde stubble fitting in with his physical , and mental character. He looked around the age of 30, which wasn't the truth, as he was 26. The stubble surely put years on him.

"You are so screwed." smiled Shane, with his white teeth shining. "Other detectives found more evidence than us, we have to get our asses into gear if we want to win this."

"I'm not all for a bet." explained Zac as he grabbed paperwork that sat neatly in a stack on the left side of his desk. He shooed Shane off his desk, and took off his brown leather jacket, setting it on his chair. As he was doing those movements, he spoke, "I actually want to catch The Saints because it's my job."

"You don't like competition do you?" questioned Shane, staring at Zac, waiting for an answer.

Zac looked at Shane, whom was behind him, stilling waiting patiently, and quietly.

"I don't care for it." he answered. Staying as sincere as possible. What does it matter, he thought, money is nothing, it's just a way for people to do bad things. Or, in this case, a good thing.

Shane nodded understandingly. He walked over to his desk that was across from Zacs'.

"Crap." shot Zac as he realized an important event. "Didn't Chief Troy Bradshaw get exchanged to here in Steelport?"

"Yep." answered Shane, sitting down on his office chair and logging on to his computer. "He's not talking to anyone at the moment. He's not in Steelport yet till Monday."

"Wha-,"

Shane cut off Zac by chuckling. "It's Wednesday."

"I knew that." whispered Zac, furrowing his eyebrows, reading his case files, feeling a bit offended by the help, as if he really needed it.

* * *

><p>I'm not taking any 'I don't knows'." cautioned a voice, with aggression that fitted perfectly with his thick British accent. He slapped his victim with so much force the room was filled with the slapping sound.<p>

"I don't fucking know!" cried another voice. The voice that belong to a helpless man whom was on the verge of tears. He looked at the man with British accent helplessly, shaking his arms on his chair he was tied to. Trying to get out. But, failing every time, losing hope of ever getting out.

"You're gonna know William Siers once you're done with him!" spat William bragging about his power, danger, and how he could use it.

The tied man looked down at the floor, avoiding William at all costs, it's not worth it anymore. Either way, he knew he was going to die. "I'm not gonna tell you anything, asshole." he said quietly, hoping William didn't hear him.

"What?" asked William, he heard the man, but wanted to confirm what he said. He slapped the man, trying to force an answer out of him. Later, giving up, and grabbing his Desert Eagle from his belt loop.

William sighs and looks down at the man, while standing up. "You know, if only you could just co-operate with me. It'd be a pleasure. But, people like you make it hard not to kill."

"Wa-," protested the man, not even finishing his word, he was shot in the head, being killed instantly. He didn't have time to possibly feel pain. The last thing he ever saw, and did, was being tied up to a chair, and watching an evil man shoot him, thinking it's the right thing.

A gentleman of a large build walked over to William, waiting for orders. William heaved a heavy breath and spat on the dead man's body. Being ruthless, which was his normal character emotion, what seemed like for 24/7.

"Charles, we can't get anything of The Saints." William spoke, not believing the words, nothing could be as hard as a job as his. Too much stress made his dark ginger hair start to fall, causing small bald spots.

Charles nodded, trying to be compassionate. "May-,"

"No, your idea is wrong, mine is always right." William cut off. Not even giving Charles a chance to even start his own idea. "The police get in the way, other Saints get in the way, I have a job for you."

Charles stared down at the floor, and nodded, rolling his eyes in annoyance a bit. "What?"

William smiled, putting his Desert Eagle back in his belt loop. "Kill every cop, and Saint you see. I am fucking tired of them." he breathed while he paused. "Just get the original Saints, The Leader most importantly. Others could be Pierce, but, he's too...hard to find. I never see him, which is not normal, is it? Anyways, another example could be a ray of sunlight Shaundi."

"You said something about the cops, what do I do?" questioned Charles. "I'm suppose to kill everyone of em'? That's a bit tiring."

William looked at Charles and shined his huge yellow teeth, smoking, and drinking did major damage. "Find a cop, anyone that wants to catch The Saints just as much as I do, and kill him or her. I'm the one who's suppose to catch The Saints! They've killed my troops!"

William started walking to the exit and opened the door halfway, looking back at Charles. "Get to work, and take the body to the trash while you're at it. Good luck."


	3. Encounter

A few days passed by, and Friday rolled around the corner. Zac became exhausted with working at his desk, and wanted to go out to investigate more. More evidence to find The Saints guilty of something, which is everything, it had been difficult to catch them. Also, since he didn't have his car anymore, he had to go out walking, which was perfectly fine with him.

He walked around various streets, looking for nothing particular. Only trying to find some Saints doing something illegal, without himself getting killed. But, the question was, when does The Saints not do anything illegal? It could just be his luck if he caught at least one Saint, a step forward would be grand.

As he was walking down a fairly busy sidewalk, his light shown. An opportunity came knocking as he looked over some pedestrians, which he was a bit taller than.

He found a main Saint walking down the street, Shaundi. Everything seemed to be normal, she wasn't running, or better yet, shooting people. He had a gut feeling he should be following her, she could lead him to something important to get more details into The Saints.

The only problem is, he had to make sure it wasn't obvious that he was following her, he could be passed off as a pervert. Or, a sexually-drived fan who possibly wanted to get action.

With his own senses, Zac began to follow Shaundi, with her taking a right turn, towards The Broken Shillelagh. Zac halted and looked at a couple store signs, pretending that he was shopping. Then, quickly walked towards her, but keeping his distance, this job wasn't hard. Only if and until he screws up and fails his own objective.

As Shaundi got closer to The Broken Shillelagh, she took another right to an alleyway. Zac became curious and questioned himself to why she had walked into the alleyway. Could there be a secret meeting that he needs to know about? The only way he could find out is if he follows her. He prepared himself to be careful and walked slowly into the alleyway, hiding by a dumpster. The odor filled his nose, making him feel sick.

He leaned over to see Shaundi take a left, and disappear to another alleyway. Zac again quickly walked and took the turn. There was nobody, causing Zac to take out his gun and keep it at a readied position to fire. He felt someone tap his back, and he shut his eyes in shame. He took a deep breath and turned around, feeling a hard punch, hitting his jaw and causing him to fall down a few feet, and crash into a few trash cans. With his gun flying off from his grip.

He grabbed his jaw, being focused on the pain that stung. He tasted blood in his mouth and looked up, only to see Shaundi pointing her gun at him with a look of hatred. Just his luck.

"Why were you following me?" she questioned angrily, the lack of her privacy being respected made her beyond pissed off. Her brows were furrowed as she waited for an answer impatiently.

Zac took his hand away from his jaw, and raised both of his hands in surrender, "I- I-,"

Shaundi cut him off, pointing her gun closer to Zac. "You what?"

"I didn't think that you'd notice me!" yelled Zac, refusing to show fear, though it was the thing he showed mentally, not physically.

"So, you were following me!" exclaimed Shaundi, showing that her anger was nothing to joke about. She tightened her grip onto her gun, forcing a response.

"Yes. Now can I get up?" asked Zac, as he began to get tired of lying on the floor in an uncomfortable position.

"Can I shoot you?" retorted Shaundi. Her response was cold, with a hint of sarcasm.

"No." answered Zac as he shook his head with the word.

"Then you can't get up."

"Look," said Zac as he lowered his hands down and got up a bit, not listening to Shaundi one bit. "you wouldn't kill me. Not in a million years."

"Why wouldn't I?" questioned Shaundi, thinking of what this stranger was trying to get her to do. For all she knows, he was a creep.

"You're wasting a bullet on a person that doesn't even matter." explained Zac, getting up fully and standing tall, looking down at her. "You could use that bullet on someone better."

Shaundi stayed quiet for a few seconds, later making her decision that she should search him.

"Go over there." she spoke, pointing at the gun to the spot where Zac was commanded to stand at. He nodded and walked over towards the spot. Shaundi walked over to him and patted him down from shoulders to legs.

Finding nothing, she patted his leather jacket again. She was certain that there was something in there. Luckily, she felt something inside of his coat pocket. She reached in it and found a badge, much to her own surprise.

"Zac Zavenieser, a cop..." read Shaundi aloud as she realizes why he had been following her. "You're a fucking cop!" Zac's vibrant green eyes widen when he heard her anger, and saw it through her facial expression. She began ranting to him, he took it, listening as he nodded his head and his eyes were on the floor. Until someone caught his attention.

A large man with a completely bald head, and goatee, dressed in all black began walking towards them in the alleyway. He was right behind Shaundi, he reached out of his belt holster and took out his gun. He began pointing at the two as if it were in slow motion.

"What are you looking at?" questioned Shaundi, stopping her rant as she realized Zac wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"You should probably, you know, MOVE!" shouted Zac as he pushes Shaundi to the left, with her hitting the concrete floor, and Zac jumping down besides her.

When he pushed her down all he could hear was her cursing at him, calling him an, "Asshole."

The large man fires his pistol, missing both Zac and Shaundi. Zac finds Shaundi's gun on the floor coincidentally by him, but he fails grabbing it, with the large man kicking the gun to the side. He grabs Zac by the collar of his jacket and lifts him up from the floor and into the air. He is slammed against the brick wall, causing a sharp pain on his back.

"You think you can stop me from my job?" spat the large man. Beads of sweat dropping from his forehead. He had his teeth gritted with a force of hatred, and anger.

"N-no." stuttered Zac. Grabbing onto the large man's biceps, trying not to fall down on the stiff ground. His breathing became harder as he found it more difficult to breath.

"Then let me finish my FUCKING job!" he shouted back, spitting into Zac's face, dropping him hard onto the concrete ground, kicking his stomach.

Zac groaned in agony, wincing with every trial of pain that went through him. He quickly turned to his right and saw the large man turn to Shaundi, with his back facing Zac.

"Too late asshole." said Shaundi, with her gun in her tightened grip, shooting the large man in the head.

The large man fell onto the ground with a big THUD. He didn't make a single more afterwards, clarifying that he was dead. A pool of blood forms under.

"Well, that was easy." commented Shaundi, neglecting Zac, whom was on the ground, still groaning in pain.

"If you could help me that'd be great." Zac complained as he winced in pain. Shaundi looked down at him and stared. Trying to determine if she should help him or not. A part of her wanted to leave him.

"What?" questioned Zac as he looked back at her.

"You kind of deserved it." sighed Shaundi as she put out her hand, waiting for him to grab it. He grabbed it, being assisted up.

"Well, at least you helped." he said, grabbing his ribs in pain. "I was in a car accident two days ago, this is a double shot."

"Wait, are you that guy I saw lying on the road beside his car, that, no offense, looked like shit?" asked Shaundi, waiting for an answer as she continued to stare at him.

"Yes," answered Zac, "it only looked like shit because 'some people' caused another person to flip over my car."

"Hey," said Shaundi. "you're lucky you didn't die. You're also lucky I didn't chose to kill you." Feeling herself regretting her choice.

"Yeah, yeah." brushed off Zac. "I saved your life anyways, so you could've died if I didn't say anything on purpose."

"Yeah, and I could've just left you too." said Shaundi. "Look," she glanced down at his badge to memorize his name, "Zac, I'm not here to make friends, especially with a cop. So, one of us has to leave."

Zac put his hand up and quickly down, "I'll leave. I have to get going anyways.." he began to walk away, still grabbing his ribs, and stomach area in discomfort. "Bye." he said, not turning back to look at her.

"Bye." said Shaundi, also walking out of the alleyway, trying to evaluate what had just happened in those scenes.


End file.
